


[Podfic] Cutting-edge Comfort

by Shmaylor



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: It should be terrifying when Madara catches him in mid-air, or swoops down to pluck him out of harm's way, holding Natsume in that giant mouth.And yet...He's as safe in Madara's mouth as in his own bed.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Cutting-edge Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cutting-edge Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593012) by [notaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse). 



> This was recorded as part of the Fandom Osmosis panel at Podfication 2018. We got to pitch the tiny fandom of our heart to a partner and then give them a short fic to record right then. Thank you sisi for introducing me to this fandom and giving me this lovely fic to record. My heart is delighted by it.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Cutting-edge%20Comfort.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Cutting-edge Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593012)

 **Author:** [notaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 6 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Cutting-edge%20Comfort.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Cutting-edge%20Comfort.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Sound quality is 'recorded at the con space on my phone' quality, but honestly it turned out much better than expected. 
> 
> Please forgive my pronunciation errors and inconsistencies.
> 
> Thanks to notaverse for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
